


Talk to Me

by magickmoons



Series: Opening Doors [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Off-World, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel find themselves giving a different kind of demonstration for their alien hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013

"Come again?" Jack winced at his poor choice of words even before Daniel fixed him with a darkly exasperated look. Pun most definitely NOT intended. Damn it. 

"Just the once should do it, actually," Daniel replied dryly.

"They want a demonstration of..."

"Masturbation. Yes, Jack, you heard me correctly." Daniel was doing that thing where he was almost looking right at you, but wasn’t actually making eye contact. Most people didn’t notice. It always made Jack feeling like he was being handled and it drove him crazy, and not in the Daniel’s-licking-his-lips/fondling-artifacts way.

"And exactly how did this come up?" And there he did it again. Months of careful avoidance since the incident in the tent, months of walking the tightrope of friendship without tipping over into inappropriate behavior... much... and now he couldn't keep his foot out of his mouth. Fortunately, Daniel didn't seem to notice this time.

"Well, during the course of our conversation."

"Oh.” Jack nodded. “So it’s what, just regular getting-to-know-you chitchat around here then? Hi, how you doing, where you from, with lube or without?"

Daniel’s quick look toward the other end of the meeting room was partly to remind Jack that they weren’t alone, partly to ascertain how much of this was being picked up by the Council members relaxing on what looked like a giant bean-bag sofa set against the far wall. The people of this world used a strange mix of a type of visual telepathy and spoken language, and Daniel hadn't determined yet exactly how far their telepathic range extended. His face was carefully neutral as he responded.

"Jack, this culture is much more open about their sexuality than we are. During our discussion, we touched on several events in their history that stemmed from or resulted in profound changes to their sexual mores. In return, I offered some information about how sex is viewed in our society. They picked up a little more from my thoughts, I guess, and are particularly interested in the self-gratification aspect of our sexuality.”

Subtle shift into academic mode; even in the midst of this bizarre, embarrassing situation, Daniel found the accumulation of knowledge exciting, energizing. Jack noted one train of thought in his own brain started down the path of wondering which Daniel found more stimulating: learning or sex. This led to thoughts of what ways the two could be combined to really send Daniel into an orgiastic orbit of stimulation and satisfaction. Several ideas ran through his head in the split second before he shut that line of thinking down and replayed Daniel’s last few words in his head to catch up with the conversation.

“It seems that their culture not only has a taboo, but may be actually physically incapable of sexual arousal and release without engaging in procreative sex."

"Ergo, demonstration."

"Yes."

Jack scrubbed a hand down the back of his hair as he weighed the issue. This seemed to be a relatively simple solution that would garner cultural goodwill and maybe get them a closer look at some of those weapons that had been so impressively demonstrated earlier. While this would never be his first choice, he'd done much more unpleasant things in service of his country.

"Ok, where do I do this?" He looked around as if there would be some type of sign pointing him in the right direction. 

Daniel winced. "Um, you mean where do _we_ do this." 

Jack stopped his aimless circling and swiveled his gaze back to Daniel. "You didn't say it was both of us."

Daniel shook his head. "No, I didn't." He stared at Jack, but the way the lights were reflecting off his glasses, Jack couldn't read his eyes.

"So they want us _each_ to provide a demo of SELF gratification, but not by ourselves?" Jack heard his voice getting louder, saw Daniel shoot another quick look at the Council. Jack wondered if the emotional intensity behind the words would make it 'louder' as well.

"I think that would be one step too far for them: the difference between a titillating novelty, which they think we are, and something they would study in a lab. Let’s just stay a novelty, okay? I don’t relish the idea of being so far off the charts of what they understand that they feel the driving need to ... figure it out.”

This changed everything; Jack took a minute to reassess everything given the his new understanding of the parameters of the request. Contemplating and discarding within less than a second the idea that Daniel could have somehow rigged this as some bizarre follow-up to that last incident after the off-world festival. Assessing the personal and professional ramifications, weighing Daniel's long-term reaction against his apparent easy acceptance, debating whether their friendship could stand another layer strain, another secret, another unmentionable.

"What if we say no?"

Daniel opened his mouth, his face set to argue, then he paused. With a sigh, he walked over to the Council table and spoke quietly. The Elder seemed to be questioning Daniel, his perplexed expression shading quickly into unhappiness. Jack saw the subtle straightening of Daniel's spine, the tension spreading through his posture, the way his hand twitched toward the empty holster on his thigh. Some more conversation and Daniel relaxed slightly. Then he nodded and returned to Jack slowly.

Jack knew the gist of the answer already, he just needed the specifics. Somewhere out there were Carter and Teal'c, off on their own fact-finding jaunt; it would only be a matter of a few hours before they noticed something was wrong and started the wheels turning that would get them out of this somehow. But the meantime is what concerned him.

"If we refuse, they believe that it will be because I was lying to them, that I have some sort of ability to manipulate my mental processes and was using that to deceive them. Everything I've said will be called into question, possibly everything any of us have said."

"So, we'll lose the deal?" Jack questioned, clarifying. That would be a blow: these people had developed some technical wonders and seemed reasonably willing to share them. But that alone didn’t account for the reaction he’d seen in Daniel.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel looked down. “And...”

"And, Daniel?"

"I would be held until they determined that my motive were not malicious."

Jack raised his eyebrows in silent question.

Daniel flung his hands out in frustration. "I don't know how they prove something like that. I'm just telling you what they said. Look, I know that you'd rather do almost anything else and I can't help feeling responsible. It was my thoughts that gave them this idea and I'm sorry. If you want to walk out of here, go. I know you'll find a way to get me out; I can wait. They aren't a barbaric people. I highly doubt that I'd be in any physical danger in the meantime."

"No," Jack's voice was sharper than he'd intended and he worked to soften it. He would not, could not, let his personal issues put a teammate in jeopardy. He'd forfeit the tech deal in a minute, but risking Daniel's mental health, leaving him for even five minutes at the mercies of these people's mental mumbo-jumbo was a non-starter. Torture didn’t have to be physical to be damaging.

"No, Daniel. We'll do this.” Jack put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and squeezed gently. A sudden pang of regret hit him as he realized how much he missed the way the ends of Daniel’s hair used to tickle the back of his hand. “No blame, no worries. We'll do this and we'll go home."

Almost immediately, the Elder motioned to one of the attendants and suddenly a number of pillows, cushions, and mattresses were being carried in. Obviously, their whole conversation had been overheard. Nothing he could do about that now. Jack sighed and motioned Daniel to precede him to the performance area.

Jack followed, slowly, trying to figure out how he could actually do this. In front of a panel of strangers; he swore he could see the doubt in their faces as the thought crossed his mind that he might not be able to get it up. Jack was comfortable enough with his body, didn’t have any hang ups about being nude during physicals, in the showers, at home. He wasn’t a prude by any stretch of the imagination and had no problem touching himself in front of a partner. Daniel was hardly the first person to ever see him masturbating, but exhibtionism was distinctly not a turn-on for him. It was... what was the opposite of a turn-on?

“If you'd feel more comfortable, you can face away from me. I won't be offended.” Daniel’s voice broke through Jack’s thoughts and he looked over to see Daniel’s BDU pants open and sitting low on his hips, arms stretched upward as he stripped off his undershirt. His nipples were perked into points, but it was probably the colder air of the chamber as Jack couldn’t see any corresponding bulge below Daniel’s waist. Daniel dropped the black shirt on top of his BDU jacket, then looked back at Jack.

“You’re a lot more naked than I thought you would be,” Jack said.

Daniel ducked his head then looked back up. “I, this isn’t easy for me. I don’t think I’m going to be able to produce the expected response without...” He blew out a breath. “I like to touch myself, all over. Just easier this way.”

And any worries Jack had about his own performance ability evaporated as he felt his cock react to Daniel - his words, his body, his settling back against one of the pillows and pulling out his own cock before closing his eyes and gently stroking his chest. Jack sat near him, not close enough to touch, which also gave him a good peripheral view of the first stirring of Daniel’s cock as Daniel’s fingers made their first light pass over his nipples.

Jack got himself seated in a mostly comfortable position before he undid his own pants and pulled himself out, already half-hard courtesy of Daniel’s floor show. He kept one hand in his briefs to cup his balls, running his thumb over and around, relishing the first tingling tendrils. This was good; this was familiar. He could do this. Just concentrate on Daniel and the sensations and don’t look up front and this would all be over in a few minutes. Only...

Only Daniel was having problems. His cock had liked what his hands were doing and had started to come up, but it was flagging a bit now. Jack chanced a direct look at Daniel and found him staring at the Council members. Daniel had stopped moving and he was biting his lower lip. The Elder was staring disapprovingly, and Jack didn’t fail to notice that not all of the attendants had left the room. Two stood, alert and just a shade under aggressive, near the doorway. Jack tried to send what he hoped was a mental tidal wave THIS SHOULD BE PRIVATE toward the front of the room, but no one moved. Either they didn’t get it or they didn’t care.

“Daniel.” Jack kept his voice low. It didn’t matter if the damn Council got what he was saying telepathically; he wanted to induce the illusion of privacy for Daniel, redirect his attention, let them get this over with.

“Jack, I don’t know if I can...” His voice shook with embarrassment and frustration.

Jack thought quickly. He had assumed Daniel wouldn’t have any problem doing this; he had seemed so matter-of-fact about it and then there was that little stunt a few months ago. And if exhibitionism wasn’t Daniel’s thing, what had that been about anyway? Jack filed that away to consider later.

“Yeah, you can. Just look at me.” Daniel slowly turned his head to Jack. Jack smiled encouragingly. “That’s good. See, it’s just me, right here.” Daniel started to look back to the front of the room. Jack needed something to keep his attention occupied. Occupied and aroused.

“Talk to me, Daniel. Tell me... tell me about that night you walked in on me. Or the night you made sure I walked in on you.”

Daniel looked at him for a minute, eyes narrowed, questioning how serious Jack was. Was the taboo really on the table here? Jack nodded.

"Talk to me."

The first hint of a smile crossed Daniel’s face, whether from the memories or the permission to finally talk about them, Jack couldn’t tell. “You called my name, did you know that? That’s why I went in without knocking. I thought...”

Jack tried not to wince. He’d fucking said Daniel’s name loud enough to be heard? Issue number two shoved into the Think About Later box, quickly pushed aside as Daniel was moving again, running his fingers in soft sweeps around his pecs, down the sides of his abdomen.

“And then I saw you, you were just starting to come and I knew I should leave but I couldn't."

Without looking directly, Jack could see Daniel's penis starting to fill, noted Daniel's hand lingering on his lower abdomen, see his breaths deepening as he started to relax into the sensation.

"Why couldn't you leave?" Jack asked when Daniel had been silent for a minute. Jack's own hands were stroking slowly, maintaining this low level of arousal until Daniel caught up.

Daniel sighed as he wrapped his hand around his cock, not stroking or pulling, just resting it there, feeling himself harden under his own touch. His tongue darted out as he smiled. "Watching you come, it was amazing. It was, was primal, fierce. I physically couldn't take my eyes off you. Nnnggh, oh god." Daniel was into it now, rubbing the heel of his palm roughly across his chest, his other hand moving in long, slow pulls along his cock, occasionally dragging his fingers to circle the head. Jack could hear him breathing, shivery pants of air matching his own. "It was so startling, I didn't even realize I was hard until about ten minutes later, when I realized that I was _still_ hard."

"Did you...?" Jack couldn't finish the sentence as he watched Daniel suck on his own fingers, then rub them into his nipples.

"Not that night. ooohhh. No. Later, at home... wasso good."

Listening to Daniel’s voice saying those words, extolling Jack’s sexuality, was about the hottest thing Jack could imagine. He had never thought of himself as particularly sexy; his body and mind had been scarred too much too early. But Daniel's reaction had been genuine, his words now an unfiltered afterthought, and for just a second, Jack thought he could believe in what Daniel saw.

Their hands were working in concert now, Jack following Daniel's pace, unconsciously at first, then with a deliberate effort. He wanted to know, to _feel_ what would make Daniel come. Daniel's eyes were half-closed now, his head tilted back against the wall.

"So beautiful... god, oh fuck." Daniel was still trying to talk. Jack's eyes trailed over Daniel, trying to log what had caused that particular shudder and found him rubbing his thumb gently along the sheltered area of his shaft just under the glans.

Jack continued to follow Daniel's lead as they shifted to a steadily increasing tempo. Daniel's head fell to the side and he opened his eyes to look up at Jack. "Gonna come, gotta... with me, Jack?"

"I'm with you," he whispered, tightening his fist, feeling the friction and heat building, watching Daniel's hips jerk upward once, twice, pushing his cock into his hand, come streaking out, spattering Daniel's belly, catching in his fingers, easing those final shaky thrusts. If Jack’s orgasm was primal, then Daniel’s was glowingly transcendent, radiating energy that spiraled into Jack, raising goosebumps on his skin before sinking deeper, caressing Jack from inside, finding and combining with his own imminent orgasm.

All Jack wanted to do was to give that free rein. But Daniel was a puddle on the floor next to Jack and someone had to stay alert, so Jack shut that out, deliberately blunted the edge of his own orgasm, pulled back from it to keep an eye on the Council and the guards, make sure there was no double-cross in the works.

He twisted his hips as he felt the pulsing spasms begin, facing toward Daniel, some part deep down inside him wanting to come on Daniel, to mix his semen with Daniel's, to mark him and own him in front of these strange, impassive people. Instead, he aimed into the soft cushion beside him; let their hosts handle the cleanup.

Jack gave himself a minute to catch to his breath and tried to ignore the chilled emptiness that was spreading through him. It could have been so good; it should have been, if it had happened in its own time. Coulda woulda shoulda. But there was this instead. The Council members were mostly talking among themselves, the guards still at the doorway, mostly relaxed now.

He grabbed a blanket and used a corner to clean up before he tucked himself away and fastened his pants. He kneed over to where Daniel was still slouched against the wall, put a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel," he said softly, not wanting to startle him. He took another corner of the blanket and gently cleaned Daniel up, smiling sadly at the soft noises of contentment that elicited. Jack reached across Daniel and pulled his clothing closer, took one of Daniel's hands and laid it on the pile.

"Time to get dressed," he said. Daniel smiled dreamily and opened his eyes, looking up at Jack with sated hunger, with trust, with love. Jack swallowed roughly.

"Hey." Daniel’s voice was low. He was still there, in that private ‘just us’ zone, still riding the waves of endorphins.

“Daniel, clothes, now. I want to get us out of here before there’s any call for a repeat performance, okay?”

Daniel blinked and focused. Jack saw the moment the mood shattered, watched Daniel’s face fall for a split second before it blanked in a reasonable approximation any mirror Jack might look in.

“Yeah, Jack. Wouldn’t want to have to do that again.” Daniel tidied himself up, threw his shirt on, and was on his feet in record time.

The Elder approached and chatted at Daniel, with a few smiles and nods for Jack.

"He says the demonstration was very informative and he thanks us. We can go.”

They walked out of the room a few steps apart. On their way to the ‘gate, Jack tried, “Daniel...”

“Let’s just go home, Jack.”


End file.
